A Christmas Wedding
by zebraboymom
Summary: Based on the previews, my take on what should happen the night of Chin's wedding to Malia. Steve/Kono fluff to the max.


A Christmas Wedding

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It hurts, you know?

Author Notes: I know I have two other stories going, but I couldn't get this one shot out of my head after I saw the previews for this Monday, so indulge me my fantasy…pretty please? I know after Monday night there will be a million of these, so I'm getting my Christmas wish out there now. This is my take on how I wish the wedding would go. Warning. It's a fluffy one.

Steve smiled from ear to ear as he and Danny watched Komekona escort Kono down to stand on Chin's side of the wedding altar. He had only seen her dolled up a few times and most of those had been for undercover operations, but today she looked beautiful. Okay, maybe even radiant as she walked towards him, smiling at her cousin. Just as she reached the altar she looked at him and they just drank each other in before she dropped her eyes and took her place next to Danny.

Kono walked towards the altar on Komeona's arm. Her eyes were on her cousin and she smiled at how happy he looked today. He deserved some happiness. The last few years had not been very fair to Chin and she for one was going to celebrate like crazy. It was at that moment that she realized Steve was looking at her. He had a funny expression on his face and his smile turned her insides to jelly. He held her gaze and she finally had to drop her eyes as she took her place. She couldn't let him see just what he did to her in that tux.

As Chin and Malia exchanged vows, she found herself tearing up. When they kissed she said out loud without thinking.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry."

Komekona repeated her statement and sniffled next to her. 

Everyone laughed and the wedding party surged forward to congratulate the newly weds. She tried to wipe the tears of joy away with the back of her hand and then she felt him standing in front of her. She looked up to find Steve gazing at her tenderly as he held out a handkerchief and touched it to her cheek. She froze and he smiled as he held her chin now and brushed the tears away.

"All better now?"

"Yeah, thanks, Steve."

He rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone once and then dropped his hand away. Oh how she wished that hand would stay there for a little longer. She pulled herself together and then went to congratulate her cousin and his new bride.

The photographer called the wedding party together for a photo and Kono found herself on the opposite side of the bride and groom from Steve. Lori was standing next to him with her arm around his waist. Why did that small gesture bother her so much? She tried not to think about it when Steve caught her eye and mouthed the word smile to her. She nodded and laughed and smiled for the picture.

As the sun started to set the wedding party moved over to where the luau was set up. Kono watched Lori try to jockey into position next to Steve, but he called to her.

"Hey, Kono, come and sit with me. We'll give Danny fits with all the food choices he's never tried."

He reached for her hand through a group of folks getting settled and pulled her down next to him as Lori sat on the other side of him.

The luau was one of the best she'd ever been to. She and Steve laughed at Danny as he tried different dishes and either smiled or groaned. Pretty soon it was dark enough for the torches to be lit. It was really beautiful and the sounds of the conch shell being blown to signal it made her wish it were her own wedding. As the night progressed some of Kono's cousins were asked to get up and do the hula. Steve turned to Kono.

"Do you do the traditional dance?"

"Oh, yeah, my mother and grandmother taught me. Why?"

"Will you dance for me Kono?"

"Really?"

"I'd love to see you."

"Okay."

Kono's grandmother had been watching the couple all night and she smiled. Kono never did the dance without being threatened in some way. This handsome young man obviously meant something to her granddaughter. She was growing up and soon she would lose her heart to a man herself. In fact, she was pretty sure she had lost it already.

Kono mesmerized Steve as she began the fast hula. Danny was whistling and cat calling, but when they followed it up with a traditional slow dance of love, Steve couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hips swayed and her hands made the beautiful fluid movements along with the music. She captivated him.

Lori watched his eyes as they never left Kono. She had a feeling ever since Kono came back to the team that Steve was spoken for. She saw the way he looked at her and tonight was proof. He was a goner. She turned to Danny on the other side of her and moved on.

After the dance they played a fast hula song again and Kono came to get Steve. She dragged him up by his hand and made him try the dance with her. His awkward movements sent her into gales of laughter and she threw her head back, giving into her amusement. Steve thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Eventually everyone moved over to the dance floor and more traditional music was played as Kono stood along the edge and watched the bride and groom take their first dance together. Afterwards another slow song was played and a warm voice whispered in her ear.

"Care to dance Miss Kalakaua?"

Kono turned and looked at Steve in shock.

"Wait. You dance? Like that?"

Steve slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I am a man of many talents Kono. You haven't even begun to unlock all my secrets."

"Of that I am really sure."

Steve took her other hand and entwined it with his, pulling it to his chest over his heart. He smiled down at her and Kono marveled at this side of him. She smiled up at him and his lips twitched in a small smirk. A shiver ran through her and she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. They danced that way for most of the night. The music got pretty rowdy at one point and everybody was dancing together. Steve watched Kono as her head flew back in laughter. It was in that moment he could see their future together. He could see her sprawled across his bed, her belly swollen with their child, her hair draped over the edge, those dimples splitting her face into a contented smile. He knew without a doubt…he was in love with Kono in the deeply forever way that he would not recover from.

Kono saw Steve stop and stare at her during the dance. It made her shiver again and the thought crossed her mind that it was a look of love, but he was her boss. She chided herself for getting caught up in the wedding magic. That was all it was. She simply returned his gaze and kept dancing.

Everyone finally gathered around as the couple cut their cake and Steve laughed when Malia threw her bouquet right at Kono. His expression changed and it was time for Kono to do the laughing when Chin deliberately shot the garter into his face. They all gathered around the car and threw birdseed at the couple along with blowing bubbles. Kono stood next to Steve and was surprised when he slid his arm around her waist. They walked into the street and waved at the back of the car along with Komekona, Danny and Grace. Steve heard a huge sigh come from Kono and he looked down at her.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?"

Kono looked up at him. He really could read her mind. She was feeling a bit melancholy and the ocean always made her feel better.

"Absolutely."

"See you guys later."

Steve surprised her by reaching down and taking her hand in his. He met her eyes and a sweet smile passed between the two of them. They walked past the caterers and the staff breaking down the tables and equipment and stepped onto the beautiful white sand of the beach. They were already barefoot by request of Chin and Steve bent over to roll his pant legs up a bit.

"Danny and Lori…"

"Were awfully chummy tonight."

"Yeah, that girl is…"

"Trouble…"

They both burst out laughing. Kono remembered a time when they were standing at the tech table with Danny discussing a case. His question about them dating had made her blush that day.

"We are going to have to stop finishing each other's sentences or Danny really will think we're dating."

"Would that be so bad?"

Kono froze at Steve's words. She searched his face, but only saw genuine affection for her. It was getting confusing all of a sudden. She had always had a crush on Steve, but never felt those feelings returned until tonight. They walked along without saying anything for a long time before Steve spoke.

"Have you ever thought about a night like this for yourself?"

"Sure. Lots of times, but…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I mean who's going to want to marry someone who's gone all the time, sometimes for days at a time and someone who might not come home at all. What kind of guy is going to want to risk that?"

"Any guy who wouldn't want to be with you is crazy, Kono."

He stopped and pulled her to him, dipping his head to kiss her passionately. Kono gave into the kiss and melted into his arms. It continued to grow and deepen and she finally had to pull back and take a breath.

"Wait Steve. We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Uh…enlighten me?"

His forehead was starting to scrunch up and she thought he was going to get angry, but she pushed forward.

"We're letting ourselves get caught up in the whole wedding magic stuff. You have never acted this way with me before. I think we just need to take a step back. Okay?"

Steve saw the fear in her face and didn't want to scare her off.

"Okay, how about I take you home."

"That would be great."

In typical Steve fashion, he clammed up all the way to her house. She wished she knew what he was thinking. If this ruined their relationship she would never get over it. He walked her to the front door and bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. When she let him he went to capture her lips again. She gently pushed back on his chest. Every muscle made her hands want to stay right where they were, but she had made her decision. They were not going to do something stupid under the influence of alcohol and weddings and music and…well, it was obvious the atmosphere had contributed to the state they now found themselves in.

"Steve, just sleep on it. I promise things will look very differently in the morning."

"I don't think so Kono, but I'll do whatever you want."

He was gone from her porch in an instant and Kono closed the door, slipping down on the floor with her back to it. Se bent her head and cried. She pulled herself up and went to bed. It was 2:00 in the morning. She was thankful they all had tomorrow off. This was going to take a while to get over. It would be hard to sleep now. How would she face him at work? Would this ruin the easy way they had always been together? She couldn't lose him from her life.

Only four hours later Kono heard someone knocking loudly on her front door. It was only 6:00 in the morning. What neighbor was awake at this ungodly hour? She climbed out of bed, grabbing her silk robe, but not taking time to tie it. She looked through the peephole and couldn't believe who she saw standing there impatiently. It was Steve. He had his hand resting on her doorframe and his head down, but he was full of nervous energy and was bouncing in anticipation. Was he here to yell at her? When she pulled the door open he took in her disheveled appearance and the cute way she blinked at the bright morning light.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

He was not going to miss another chance and quickly stepped over the threshold, taking her in his arms as he kicked the door shut. His lips were on hers with a fierceness the earlier kiss didn't have. It went on for a long time and she found herself surrendering her resistances and pulling him even closer. They finally broke for air and his eyes smoldered as they looked into hers. He swept her up in his arms and started walking down the hallway to her bedroom. She dropped her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He looked down into her sweet face and smiled.

"I slept on it."


End file.
